Drink this and Dream
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: A 6th year Harry/Hermione fic where Hermione helps Harry with his nightmares. Review ETC if you like.


Harry and Hermione 6

Harry was spending yet another night in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He was afraid if he went up to his 4 poster bed he would go to sleep, and he couldn't stand another dream, couldn't stand Voldemort whispering in his ear, making him do horrible things to his friends. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep since Dumbledore had started taking him into Tom Riddles past with the pensive. Dreams haunted him whenever he closed his eyes, his head ached and his scar prickled whenever he allowed his mind to switch off for more than a second. He was tired though, he couldn't keep this up for much longer. It was warm by the fire, and the glow from the dying embers bathed the room in soft orange light which didn't hurt his eyes. He rubbed them, trying to stay awake, but he couldn't anymore. He slumped back in his chair and fell asleep.

He was back in the graveyard. The ghosts of his mother, father and Cedric swirling around him, then he was at the department of mysteries, Sirius falling through the veil, a grin still plastered to his face. All the people he loved that had died trying to keep him safe. Then he looked in the mirror and saw red eyes staring back at him, he raised his wand and green light shot from its end, obliterating all traces of those faces that he loved but could never see again and he woke, panting and sweating. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but the fire was now cool and there was someone shaking his arm, whispering his name urgently. Slowly his sight returned and he saw Hermione kneeling before him, brown eyes wide with concern.

"Hermione?" he gasped.

She grasped his hands, squeezing reassuringly. His breathing slowed and the pounding in his head faded and with it the urge to throw up all over Hermione's dressing gown.

"Dreams?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded, he couldn't speak yet. His head was still halfway in dreams; green light hugged the corners of his vision and he could still see those red eyes, staring back at him from his face. He shuddered and Hermione looked like she might cry.

"You can't go on like this." She whispered. "How long since you had a full night's sleep?"

Harry shrugged. "Couple of month's maybe."

Hermione looked stricken at that. She bit her lip, then asked, as if she had decided to do something, "Where's the cloak?"

"I'm my trunk, why?"

"Don't worry, just wait okay."

Harry raised his eyebrow as Hermione turned on her slippered heel and slipped through the portrait hole. He waited a moment then ran after her.

"Hermione!" he hissed as loudly as he dared.

She turned.

"I told you to wait!" she hissed back.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, just wait here."

"You'll get in trouble being out after dark." Harry warned.

No I won't, I'm a prefect. Harry, just wait in the common room okay."

Harry knew when Hermione was past arguing with and this was a situation that was best resolved by doing as he was told.

"Just don't do anything against the rules okay?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Harry smirked and stepped back through the portrait hole.

Harry was asleep when Hermione returned to the common room, his eyes darting in REM sleep. She quickly set about making the dreamless sleep potion. She felt a little guilty as she tipped some of the ingredients she had stolen from Snape's store into the cauldron, but she reminded herself, Harry needed it. By the time Harry sat up, gasping and shaking, the potion was complete. She knelt next to him as he slowly returned to the world, holding his arms to make sure he realised she was there, that she was real. His eyes cleared.

"Hermione," He panted. "You're back."

She nodded, holding out the phial with the potion.

"Drink this." She instructed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, taking the tiny bottle.

"Just drink it, trust me, it will help you sleep."

Harry thought about protesting, but the thought of sleeping for a few undisturbed hours was so good that his hand automatically lifted the bottle to his lips, draining the liquid in one mouthful.

"Thanks." He mumbled to Hermione. He tried to tell her how grateful he was but his energy drained and he couldn't talk without slurring, but Hermione understood. She took his hand lightly and firmly pushed his chest till he slumped back in the chair.

"Sleep well." She whispered, rising to her feet to go back to her dormitory.

Harry was far beyond the reaches of conscious thought now. He grabbed her hand, she turned slowly.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She raised her eyebrow but leaned close to him, so close his breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"I have a really huge crush on you." He giggled breathlessly and turned his face so his lips brushed hers.

Hermione stepped back, shocked. Harry was still giggling. And then the potion overcame him and he sank into an undisturbed sleep.

"I do to." She whispered, stooping to kiss him before she too headed upstairs to sleep.


End file.
